


I was revived and returned to Alzarius

by 4thDoctorSpaceBohemian



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen, Post-Serial: s121 Earthshock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 18:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4thDoctorSpaceBohemian/pseuds/4thDoctorSpaceBohemian
Summary: Adric's POV of how he was revived and was returned to Alzarius.





	I was revived and returned to Alzarius

**Author's Note:**

> This is a universe where Kuro Shuro ( OC ) existed. 
> 
> All words are copied from my fanfic I wrote IRL.

I was dead for for so long. It felt like not days, not weeks, not months, not years. But, It felt like centuries.

I somehow was revived by a strange figure. I have no idea who he or she is. My vision was blurred. My ears were ringing I can't hear anything. I thought I was in heaven. But, It wasn't. I can't move my body at all. I was paralyzed because I was dead for centuries.

I was then passed out. Mainly because my head was spinning, I felt really dizzy. That's when I was out while went into a little pod that is a shape of a pea...sorta.

I was woken up later. I have no idea what time I was woken up. There's no clock, There's actually a clock but it actually shows some language I don't know of instead of numbers.

The little space pod has windows, so looking at space keeps me from total boredom. I got admit, there are so many planets that The Doctor didn't take me, Nyssa, and Tegan to. I really want to see those planets.

The planets I saw are just like Earth, Pluto, Uranus, and Mars. I was hoping for a space pod to take me one of those planets. But sadly, it didn't.

There are coordinates on a panel. It shows actual numbers, and they're are all negative. It says '-10 0 -11 0 0:0 -2'. My memories were fuzzy because of my death that time. I can't remember which planet is on the coordinates. But I do remember is the planet I'm going to is in E-Space. That's right, E-Space! Exo-Space or Exo-Space-Time Continuum.

Hours or Days later, I felt a shake. A horrible shake! My head's started spinning so fast, I felt like I had Nausea. I felt like I was going to throw up. But luckily, I didn't. Instead, I fell unconsciousness again. That's when I realized... I was at E-Space again. I was shocked once I regained consciousness. 

I still have no idea what planet I was going to. So I have to look at more planets.

In front of a space pod, I saw a planet. It looks like Earth. That planet gave me visions of my past. Only 1 vision of my past, and that was... My brother getting killed by a Marshman. It made me cry, It made me question... Is that planet I'm going to, my homeplanet?

The space pod entered the planet's atomsphere. I was getting hot from the heat. Then a space pod crashed. My vision was blurred again, my ears was ringing again! I see a door being opened by a group of people, that's when I fainted.

Hours later, I heard a voice, A familiar voice saying 'Adric! Adric wake up! It's me, your brother.'. I was extremely shocked. Am I in Heaven? The answer is... No. I wasn't.

I woke up in total shock. No one was there except for...Varsh. I thought I was seeing a ghost of him so I slapped him. Guess what? I literally slapped Varsh completely! He's not a ghost, He's alive.

How is Varsh still alive? I saw him dead! I question why he's alive and he explains that there was a strange phenomenon that revived people. He's a first Alzarian to be revived. Tylos was second but he was disappeared immediately after. Keara wasn't revived yet and Varsh doesn't know how she died. Varsh guesses that Keara died of Natural Causes like Old Age.

I was so happy to see my brother again. Varsh promised me that he'll look after me and protect me when the next Mistfall occurs. He also promised me for him to be closely bonded with me.

So... That's my story of my revival and return to Alzarius.


End file.
